


Pining

by MorinoAthame



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Gai's birthday, in January, a few years ago. Some of the nin have decided to throw Gai a birthday party because he's seemed a little dull lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. And the song is by Gackt.

_'Cause when I look inside my heart  
And I tell the truth to me  
Loud and clear my soul cries out  
With total honesty  
I need the fire, fire, fire  
To keep me warm I got to feel the fire_

Gai had known his friends were up to something. Asuma and Kakashi had been acting strangely since Christmas. And, when he saw Kurenai watching him with a sweet and too innocent smile, he was afraid of just what it was. It didn't go passed his notice that his birthday was exactly a week after Christmas, nor did his friends ever fail to try to surprise him on it. If they weren't away on missions. Yet, something about this time just irritated the usually energetic ever happy man. Which didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

Kakashi had noticed it first, almost a month ago. He had been sitting reading his ever present novel when Gai had walked under the tree he was 'hiding' in. Generally, this wouldn't have caught his attention, but the other jounin hadn't challenged him since June. Odd for Gai, as he almost always came to call with one on Kakashi's own birthday. So, he watched Gai as he simply walked by. No running, no skip to his step. He almost seemed . . . melancholy. It worried Kakashi enough he decided to ask the others about it.

Genma had noticed the change in the taijutsu master as well. He gave his mission reports without dynamic entrances or boisterous zeal, simply handing them over and leaving. No bragging, grins, thumbs up, or poses. Nothing that was typical of the 'Green Beast'. It unnerved him, but he figured someone else knew Gai better to say something about it to him. Gai seemed happy, just not his normal extravagant self.

Izumo and Kotetsu felt the same way. They didn't really know Gai, but they hated seeing him glum, or what would pass as glum for him as far as they were oncerned. They both tried on many occasions to cheer him up with jokes or wild tales they'd heard in the missions office. A few times, they even went so far as to make sly comments that would usually make Gai want to prove himself. None of it worked. Sure, Gai would smile and laugh at them, with them. He hadn't stopped smiling and laughing, but that wasn't the effect they were going for.

Raidou had tried to get Gai to talk, taking him out to drinks a few times. All the younger man had done was stare into his beer with a blank expression. The tokubetsu and tried to subtly ask, and when that didn't work asked outright. Nothing had worked, not even alcohol. So, he had informed Ibiki of the problem, hoping he'd have more success. Even the ANBU commander had come up empty. Deciding it was best to stop with his questioning before he resorted to torture to get his answers.

Kakashi grew more and more worried as he asked around. Asuma and Kurenai, while not having spent much time around Gai in recent weeks, had both heard from their students that Gai was acting oddly. Kurenai noted that Hinata had been the one to mention it to her, because Neji had more and more free time when not on missions to train with her and Hiashi. And, Shikamaru and Chouji had seen Lee training alone many times while cloud gazing.

_My outer self looks happy as can be  
A perfect dream, love, as clear as I can see  
But just like that, real has hit me suddenly  
My outer is a liar_

So, in the end, Kakashi assembled Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu, Raidou, Asuma, and Kurenai to figure out what to do about Gai's new demeanor. The planning took nearly three weeks, and as Gai's birthday grew near, they went out of their way to let him know they were up to something without simply saying, 'Hey, we're up to something.'.

They spent a week putting him on edge. Knowing, come his birthday, he would be expecting the annual birthday bash. Only, this time, they simply watched as he went about his day. Watching as he glanced around and seemed to get more and more worked up. And, by the time he made his way to the bar they all frequented, he seemed to be on pins and needles.

All of them were scattered around the room watching Gai as he sat in a corner glancing around every little while. Slowly, he began to relax. Kakashi was about to move on with their plans, standing to go over to Gai, when he paused. Someone was already heading over there. He sat back down, watching this new development.

_'Cause when I look inside my heart  
And I tell the truth to me  
Loud and clear my soul cries out  
With total honesty  
I need the fire, fire, fire  
To keep me warm I got to feel the fire_

Tenzou approached Gai slowly, carrying a new drink for the other man. He wasn't sure about this, but had decided to follow the advice he was given. What was the worst that could happen? Gai would never speak to him again, or he would try to beat the shit out of him. Not that he thought Gai was the type to ever do either. No, Gai would just give him a pat on the back, a smile, and they'd act like it never happened. He could live with that if the other man wasn't interested.

The taijutsu master looked up as Tenzou came to stand over his table. He was surprised to see him there. Thinking back, the only time he'd ever seen him in the bar was when Kakashi had dragged him inside. And, he knew that wasn't the case tonight. Kakashi had been there before him, and Tenzou hadn't been anywhere around. He gave the standing man a small smile. "Good evening, Tenzou. Care to join me?" There was no need to leave him standing there all night. Besides, it didn't seem his other friends were going to spend his birthday with him.

"Sure," he answered quickly, and a bit loudly, before sliding into a seat. His face pinked just a bit at how loud and quickly he answered. Flustered at being so pleased by the offer. "So, um, Iruka said it's your birthday, right?" He quickly tried to draw attention away from the exclamation, fidgeting with his beer's label.

"Yeah." Gai smiled at him. The blush really made Tenzou all the more appealing. It didn't help that Gai had been ogling him from a distance for several months, either. Anything Tenzou did made him appealing to the jounin.

"Well, um, happy birthday, then." The ANBU raised his beer in a toast. "And, may you have many more great ones." He smiled at the other man, flushing at the intent gaze that settled onto him.

Gai gave him a thumbs up and a small grin, much to the amazement of the others around the bar. "I intend to do just that, Yamato-san."

The two men soon fell into casual conversation with no set topic of discussion. It ranged from training techniques to books they'd read and even favorite foods and beverages. The others watched as Gai came more and more out of his self imposed shell for the clueless ANBU. Not understanding what Tenzou had done to get results when none of them ever could.

_My smiling face with laughter on the side  
You'd say no doubt I get passion every night  
But if in my bed your arms don't hold me tight  
Means it leaves much to be desired_

"You just don't understand, do you?" Iruka asked Kakashi, who turned sharply at his voice. The copy-nin had been so wrapped up in his observation and contemplation, he'd not noticed the chuunin coming up beside him. Not that he ever felt on guard when Iruka was around. He rather enjoyed the calm presence of the tan man.

"Understand?" He watched the chuunin curiously. What did Iruka know that he was missing? Obviously something if the smirk on those lush lips was any indication.

"That Gai is in love with Tenzou," Iruka answered simply. "He's been pining." Iruka acted like it was the most simple thing in the world. And, to him, it was. He'd been where Gai was. He knew what it was like to pine away for what felt unattainable. Looping his arm through Kakashi's, he smiled.

"Gai's in love with Tenzou?" Kakashi looked back over to where the two men sat. Watching the way Gai smiled and talked, the way his hands moved and his eyes danced, he saw that Iruka was right. "Why didn't I see it?"

"You never saw it when I was pining over you, now did you?" Iruka smirked. "Because you focused on what  _was not_  there instead of what  _was_ ," he explained. "Yes, he stopped being flashy, but he also started being wistful."

Kakashi nodded, wrapping an arm around his lover and pulling him into his lap. "Such a smarty pants, aren't you?" He asked rhetorically before kissing the chuunin sweetly. "Must be why I love you."

Iruka flushed and swatted him playfully. "Best not be the only reason." He smiled at Kakashi's chuckle and kissed him again.

_'Cause when I look inside my heart  
And I tell the truth to me  
Loud and clear my soul cries out  
With total honesty  
I need the fire, fire, fire  
To keep me warm I've got to feel the fire_

As it grew late, the only ones left in the bar were those in on the plan with Kakashi. Genma and Raidou were sitting in a corner with Izumo and Kotetsu, and from what it appeared, deep in some drinking game or another. Kurenai was dozing with her head on Asuma's shoulder as the large man talked with the even larger Ibiki. And Iruka, who actually wasn't in on the plan, was sitting in his lover's lap.

"Come on, 'Ru. We need to commence with the rest of the evening's plans before Gai leaves," Kakashi spoke to Iruka, standing the chuunin up and standing behind him. He patted Iruka's butt then headed to the bar, signaling the barkeep to bring him a cake. This signaled the others to head over to Gai's table. Raidou having to drag Genma, as Kotetsu had to drag Izumo; the two of them rather wasted after a night of drinking games. Kurenai wasn't pleased to be awakened but quickly got over it as she saw what was going on.

"Looks like they've finally decided to come say hi," Gai commented with a smile to Tenzou as he watched the others merge on their table. He gave everyone a large smile. "Good evening, my friends!"

Kakashi stepped through the small crowd and sat the cake down on the table. "Happy birthday, Gai." His eye arched in a smile. "We thought we'd go low-key this year. After making you sweat, of course."

"Of course!" Gai laughed. "Thanks, all of you!" He gave them a grin and thumbs up, but when his gaze came to Tenzou, it softened. "It means a lot to me to spend my evening celebrating with you." While talking to all of them, it was obvious he particularly meant the ANBU, who flushed lightly and looked up at Iruka. The chuunin gave him an 'I told you so' look, smirking as the other man's face flushed a little more.

"Well, let'sh eat!" Genma slurred out as Raidou dumped him in a chair. "I'm shtarving!"

"What he shaid!" Izumo seconded with a flourish that left him on his ass in the floor. He pouted up at his lover. "Koteshu!" He whined loudly.

"Serves you right, baka, for getting that drunk." But, his words held no bite as he hefted Izumo up and put him in a chair.

"It wouldjn't be a birfday party for ush if shomeone didjn't get shmashed!" The drunk chuunin answered a bit too loudly, making a few of them wince and Genma to holler, "That'sh right!" Raidou and Kotetsu, who were buzzed but not drunk, shared a pained expression. It was always them who had to tend to hungover bitchy lovers the next day, too.

"I'm going to make some coffee," Ibiki growled out. Their drunk antics more often than not irritated the ANBU T&I commander to the point he wanted to inflict pain. He stalked off toward the bar and kitchen to see to his own special grade of coffee.

"Pleashe don't make ush!" They crowed in unison. "Anyshing but that!" Genma added. Ibiki's coffee was renowned for being bitter, black, and thick. More bean than water. They hated it, like most people with any tastebuds or common sense.

"I don't know..." Kotetsu said. "You do deserve it."

"Though, it does leave them wired afterwards. Genma didn't sleep for three days the last time he had just a few drinks of it."

Gai shook his head. He loved Ibiki's coffee. "It is good coffee." He blinked as everyone stared at him like he was nuts. "It is!" He grinned.

Shaking their heads, everyone waited for the coffee to be brought and Kakashi cut the cake. They shared the next few hours celebrating the joyous occasion of Gai's birthday. Music was played, jokes were told, stories were shared, and gifts were given. And, through it all, Gai kept his gaze almost constantly on Tenzou, who kept a faint blush on his cheeks at the attention, but reveled in it all the same.

_And if you looked into my eye  
And if you told yourself the truth  
You can't make a body hot  
If you don't light the fuse  
I need your fire, fire, fire  
To keep me warm I got to feel the fire_

After everyone left the bar, Gai stood outside breathing in the cool, crisp night air. He smiled at Tenzou, the only one to remain behind as they all exited the bar. "Thank you for spending the evening with me, Yamato-san."

"You're welcome, Gai. And, please, call me Yamato... Or Tenzou if you like." He gave the other man a shy sort of smile. "Um, if you want, we could have dinner sometime."

Gai grinned softly and reached a hand out and laid it on Tenzou's shoulder. "I'd like that," he answered before leaning in and kissing the ANBU softly. He'd wanted to kiss him for so long, and to have him so close all night, he could no longer resist.

Tenzou gasped, shocked at the sudden touch, but he didn't fight. Instead, he leaned in and kissed back, glad he'd listened to Iruka and approached Gai.

_It don't take a rocket scientist to know  
That if you don't fan a flame the fire will eventually go_

Gai pulled Tenzou back to his apartment that night, sharing with him a night neither would ever or could ever forget. A night of passion and the sparking fire of love. Now, Gai celebrates his birthday with his friends on December 31 or January 2. On his birthday, on the anniversary of beginning a life with his lover, he stayed in and shared the day with Tenzou, and Tenzou alone.

_'Cause when I look inside my heart  
And I tell the truth to me  
Loud and clear my soul cries out  
With total honesty  
I need your fire, fire, fire  
To keep me warm I've got to feel the fire_

I need your fire, fire, fire  
To keep me warm I've got to feel the fire  
To keep me warm I've got to feel it...  
Fire!

**Author's Note:**

> Copied from my ff.net account. Not beta read.


End file.
